No preguntes
by AniKamia666
Summary: — ¡No temas Riko, yo te protegeré de Shitake!


— One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...— decía Kanan mientras palmeaba. La práctica de hoy debía ser completa, pero también rápida.

Esta noche nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de Chika. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba Dia, o yo... No fue para hablar detalles acerca de nuestra próxima presentación. Simplemente es una noche de ocio.

— ¿Qué clase de películas veremos zura?

— Es más que obvio, la saga del ángel caí...

— ¡Romantic!— dijo Mari con su habitual ánimo.

— ¿Zura?

— Románticas eh...— pensó Dia.

— ¿Y si vemos un concierto de u's?

— ¿De nuevo?- replicó Kanan - No es en mal plan Chika, pero ya las hemos visto muchas veces.

— Jummm...

— ¿Y si vemos películas de acción?- sugirió You.

— Podría ser.— apoyó Yoshiko.

— Bueno, la noche es larga.— Chika sonrió — Divirtamonos.

Todas afirmaron con emoción. Yo también pensaba que sería genial, pero últimamente me ha dado más y más miedo Shitake, y eso no es divertido, aunque Chika piense que es así.

¿Cómo le digo a Chika que lo amarre esta tarde y noche?

Quizá solo deba decirlo así pero no me sentiría bien, Shitake también tiene derecho a... A... Lo que sea que hagan los perros.

— ¿Estás bien Riko?- murmuró una voz detrás mío. Voltee rápidamente.

— ¡Ah! You... Si, estoy bien.

— Te ves un poco pensativa ¿Algo te preocupa?

— No... Bueno... Si...- tragué saliva.

— ¿Qué es?

— Shitake...

— ¿El perro de Chika?

— Si... Bueno... La vez pasada se abalanzó sobre mi...- me abracé a mi misma - Sentí mucho miedo, no podía respirar, Chika no estaba cerca, ni tu, ni Hanamaru, ni ninguna otra.

— Riko...

— ¡Fue tan asfixiante!— Sentí un gran y acogedor abrazo de parte de mi compañera platinada.

— No sabía que tu miedo era tan grande...

— No es tanto mi miedo, es la sensación de que me van a morder, sea grande o pequeño... El sentimiento es el mismo. Puedo estar mas o menos cerca de los perros, pero no así...

You frotaba mi espalda lentamente mientras se balanceaba de un lugar a otro, como si quisiera arrullarme.

— Mira, ponte detrás de mi cuando entremos a casa de Chika, y cuando salgas me dices.- me propuso con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Si! Te acompañaré para protegerte de Shitake.

—... Eso... Gracias You...— le sonreí con los ojos aún cristalizados en lágrimas.

Pude notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Estaría apenada?, ¿De mi? Bueno, no a diario ves llorar a una amiga, aunque una parte de mi se siente reconfortada. Esto ha venido pasando desde hace un mes o más.

Me gusta estar al lado de You, pasar tiempo a su lado, aunque a veces solo quiero que seamos ella y yo.

Es divertida, inteligente, cautelosa y graciosa, me siento libre cuando hablo con ella y la conversación nunca termina.

— ¡Yousoro! Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar a mis amigas.— sonrío con todos los dientes mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

Sonreí.

Salimos al encuentro con Chika y las demás.

 _ **xxxxxxxx** _

Y aquí estoy, con mi rival...

Shitake me miraba (o al menos eso creía) leyendo hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hiciera.

— Vamos Riko, no te va a morder.- decía Chika mientras tomaba del collar a su bestia.

— No estoy tan segura.

— Vamos, entra conmigo.- You pasó su brazo por mi cuello

De esta manera me sentía protegida, así que entré aferrandome al uniforme de You.

La noche comenzó.

Tal como mi amiga prometió, no se alejó de mi, estuvo siempre revisando el pasillo y me acompañó a ir por más jugo.

— Lamento que tengas que cuidar de mi, siento que no estás disfrutando la noche.

— ¿Qué dices? Prometí que iba a cuidarte, cualquier otra lo haría si te hubiera visto tan impotente. No has querido venir a las últimas reuniones de Aqours que se han hecho aquí, no sabíamos qué te pasaba, siempre decías que todo estaba bien.

— N-No quería molestar...

You suspiró mientras miraba a otro lado.

— Escucha, tu no molestas ¿Quién te ha hecho creer eso? Dímelo para decirle una que otra cosa. Tu eres inteligente, habilidosa, radiante...— miró a otro lado un tanto apenada mientra sonreía de lado — Cielos, Chika me ha pegado su _bling_ _bling_ para todo.— comenzamos a reír.

— Gracias You.

— No es nada, vamos, ven.

Subimos al cuarto de Chika, todas habían comenzado a ver una película acerca de un chef y una publicista.

Me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, al menos de mi lado del cuarto.

Mari descansaba, recargada en el pecho de Kanan. Ruby estaba tomada de la mano con Hanamaru... Dia estaba recargada en el hombro de Yoshiko.

Sentí que las únicas que no encajabamos aquí eramos Chika, You y yo.

— ¿Estás bien Riko?— mi compañera me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Uh... Si, solo pensaba algunas cosas.

— Hehe... Entiendo, a ti tampoco te llama mucho las películas románticas ¿Verdad?

— No, no es eso.

— Oh... ¿Entonces?

— Pensaba en todo el ambiente que se formó.

— ¿Ambiente?

— Si... Muy romántico.

— Oh... Ya veo...— dijo mientras volvía su vista a la pantalla.

¿Lo habrá entendido mal?

Pensó que...

¿A You le disgusta el tener pareja?

Estoy pensando demasiado...

— Iré a tomar aire.

— ¿Te acompaño?

— No, solo estaré aquí enfrente.

— ¿Segura?

— Si.— sonreí.

Salí al pasillo y caminé al patio.

Algo dentro de mi dolía.

Si había alguna posibilidad de pareja entre las que estábamos ahí, era claro que las otras 6 no figuraban en el panorama. Y yo le hice notar a You ese ambiente...

¿Pensará que me gusta?

Bueno... A decir verdad, no es que You me disguste como una pareja pero... ¿Es por eso que siempre que hablamos de amor ella se sale de la plática?

¿Es por mi?

¿Es por Chika?

¿Le parece extraño?

Escuché un quejido detrás de mi, me impidió seguir pensando.

— Sh...

El enorme perro estaba paseando por el patio también.

Me quedé paralizada. Quizá si no me movía, no me notaria; si me era posible, no respiraria.

No sirvió, me quedé parada ahí y el venia hacia mi. Quería correr, quería llorar, pero mis piernas no me respondían.

Llegó hasta mi y mis piernas cedieron, sentía su nariz olfateandome, sus ojos... La tensión crecía en mi cuello y comencé a llorar.

Un ruido pareció alertarlo y aproveché para correr. Lo sentía detrás de mi, no podía soportarlo.

— Riko...— Kanan fue la primera en hablar cuando entré en la habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me deje caer, abracé mis rodillas.

— Riko... ¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó Chika.

No podía hablar y aún temblaba. Pensaba en el espectáculo que debería estar dando frente a las chicas y me sentí tonta.

— Riko, tranquila ¿Te encontraste con Shitake? Lo siento, debí acompañarte de todas for...

Me dejé caer hacia You y me aferré a ella. De nuevo, me abrazó con fuerza.

Todas se quedaron a mi lado, pero solo quería que You me rodeara con sus brazos y me quitara la sensación.

— Yoshiko una vez saltó de una barda cuando vió un castor.

— ¡Zuramaru!

— Y Mari le tiene pavor a las arañas.

— No lo voy a negar.— Mari se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos ligeramente — Una vez pedí que mi padre hiciera un cuarto aparte para cuando me encontrara una araña en mi habitación.

— Lo que es tener dinero zura.

— Yo le tengo miedo... A la mayoría de cosas que no conozco.

— Pero eso está bien Ruby.— Hanamaru abrazó a la peliroja con cariño.

— ¿Y te burlas de mi?— replicó Yoshiko.

— Ella es Ruby...— frotó su mejilla con la ojiverde.

— Vamos Yoshiko, tranquila.— Dia acarició el cabello de la peliazul.

— Jumm...

Todas empezaron a contar anécdotas acerca de sus miedos y alguna que otra experiencia graciosa. Mari tenía muchas ya que había viajado por todo el mundo.

Comencé a relajarme y todas me dieron miradas tranquilizadoras.

Nos dormimos hablando de diferentes cosas.

— ¿Más tranquila?— la voz de You me hizo voltearme hacia ella.

— Si, gracias You... Mañana les daré las gracias a todas.

— Tener miedo no tiene nada de malo, solo tranquilízate.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de la habitación e iluminaban la mirada de la peligrisacea. Al menos eso me pareció a mi.

— S-Si...

— Bien.— sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Me quedé un momento contemplando su rostro.

Su nariz era pequeña, sus pestañas medianas y su piel se veía tan suave...

Mi corazón empezó a latir y mi pecho se sintió cálido.

A mi... ¿Me gustaba You?

Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad varias veces. Incluso en cada clip que hacíamos, siempre esperaba su halago ante mi apariencia.

Podría ser... Podría ser...

— ¿Estás bien Riko?— You habló con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Puedes ver así?— exclame por lo bajo.

— No, pero estás murmurando.

— Oh... Lo siento...

— ¿Sigues asustada?

— No...

Abrió los ojos por fin.

— ¿Segura?

— P-Puedo...

— Perdón, no te escucho bien.

— P-Puedo... ¿Puedo tocar tu mejilla?

El color se subió a la cara de la ojiazul.

— ¿Qué haces pidiendo eso tan de repente?

— Solo... Pensaba que tu piel parece muy suave...

You se tapó la boca con la cobija mientras se sonrojaba y decía.

— Yo... Me pregunto lo mismo de la tuya...

— Si quieres... Puedes tocar mi mejilla también.

Asintió y estiro su mano, por instinto yo lo hice también y toqué su mejilla.

— Wow... De verdad tu piel es muy suave.— sonreí mientras pasaba mis dedos por su mejilla. Se sentía suave y caliente.

Retiré mi mano un poco, pero You no lo hizo.

— ¿You?

— Tu... Tu piel es muy caliente...

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Suave! Quise decir suave...

Reí ligeramente.

— Gracias.

You sonrió.

— Deberíamos dormir, en unas horas iremos a la playa.

— Bien.— sonreí.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, pero aún no podía dormir.

Sentía una mirada.

— ¿Riko?

Me abstuve de responder ¿You me iría a jugar una broma? Si era así, la atraparia en el acto.

— ¿Por qué eres así?

¿Qué?

— Siempre... Eres tan linda y atenta... Alborotas mis sentimientos...

Yo... ¿Alborotaba sus sentimientos?, ¿You me quería?

Debo admitirlo, estoy feliz.

Iba a responder cuando sentí sus labios en los míos. Me sorprendí y no pude evitar moverme ligeramente.

You abrió los ojos, se separó un poco.

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo mañana...

Dijo antes de volver a besarme pero con más intensidad. Su lengua entró en mi boca buscando la mía.

Cedí.

Ese "Quizá me gusta You" se volvió en un "Me gusta... Me gusta mucho".

Un cosquilleo se adueñó de todo mi cuerpo. You respiraba agitadamente y yo tomé sus mejillas.

Se separó.

Volvió a su futón sin mirarme.

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi amistad mañana.— aclaró — Lo siento... Creo que dije más en ese beso de lo que soy capaz de decir en palabras...— se acostó, dándome la espalda.

Sonreí ligeramente y me colé en su futón, abrazándola por la espalda.

— ¿Pero q...?, ¿Riko?

— No preguntes, solo quedémonos así...

Ella se volteó y me abrazó también.

— Gracias...


End file.
